Dark and Light, Sweet and Sad
by Mightily Mousey
Summary: A series of mostly unrelated one liners for the 1sentence Live Journal community. Contains slash, WarrenWill, and possibly disturbing imagery. Complete
1. Alpha

**Fandom:** Sky High

**Pairing:** Warren Peace x Will Stronghold

**Theme: **Alpha

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author note: **The first in what I hope to be a series of Warren/Will one liners using all the themes from 1sentence. Wish me luck. :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

01 – Comfort: The last person Will expected comfort to come from after Layla dumped him was Warren, but he was grateful for it nonetheless.

02 – Kiss: Their first kiss was all hot flames and bruised lips.

03 – Soft: Warren's hair looks almost as course as his personality, but Will knows that both can be incredibly soft.

04 – Pain: Layla worries about both of them because they are always causing each other pain, physically or otherwise.

05 – Potatoes: Will likes baked potatoes with lots of butter and sour cream; a fact that Warren takes advantage of whenever he wants to make up after a fight.

06 – Rain: Will always carefully ignores the fact that Warren gets in a hurry when it's going to rain.

07 – Chocolate: Warren doesn't mind the fact that chocolate always melts in his hand because Will usually licks up the mess.

08 – Happiness: Warren learned early that happiness was brief, so he intended to enjoy it with Will as long as he could.

09 – Telephone: Warren learned why Josie Stronghold kept extra telephones in a kitchen drawer very quickly after Will moved in with him.

10 – Ears: When Lash started sing the "K.I.S.S.I.N.G." song, Will covered his ears and blushed while Warren set Lash's hair on fire.

11 – Name: Warren always thought his last name sounded wimpy, and was extremely surprised when Will took it after their marriage.

12 – Sensual: Whenever Warren laughed at Will's attempts at acting sensual one of them ended up on the couch that night, and it was rarely Will.

13 – Death: Nobody in the superhero community took Warren Peace's death seriously until Will Stronghold, son of the Commander and Jetstream, became a super villain.

14 – Sex: The first time their mothers' brought up the subject of safe sex, Will turned bright red and Warren walked out of the room without saying a word.

15 – Touch: Warren's first clue that he and Will were meant to be was the fact that they could touch without Will being burned.

16 – Weakness: Will's only physical weakness was that he was extremely ticklish; a fact that Warren exploited whenever he wanted to win a sparing match.

17 – Tears: As Will dies in his arms Warren realizes that what he loved most about him was the taste of his tears.

18 – Speed: Speed was seriously regretting his curiosity, because if Warren Peace and Will Stronghold caught him spying on their 'little moment', he was _dead_.

19 – Wind: The only thing that made Warren nervous about flying with Will was the strong winds that they sometimes encountered.

20 – Freedom: Two years after being put in solitary Warren got a visit from Will; who, with a very un-Will-like smile, promised him freedom.

21 – Life: Will wants to spend the rest of his life with Warren, who isn't sure it's even possible.

22 – Jealousy: Layla claimed that it was self-defense that forced her to kill Warren, but she and Will both know that it was jealousy.

23 – Hands: Warren always tried to keep hold of Will's hands when they made love, as if afraid that the other boy would disappear if he didn't.

24 – Taste: No matter what Warren has been eating, Will always swears that his kisses have a smoky taste to them.

25 – Devotion: No matter how many times Warren screws up, Will maintains a steadfast devotion that doesn't make sense to anybody else, least of all to Warren.

26 – Forever: Warren always swears forever, but Will isn't always sure he should believe him.

27 – Blood: The first time they had sex was in the kitchen after Will had licked the blood away from a cut on Warren's hand.

28 – Sickness: The day Will was home sick and Warren skipped school to hang out with him, Josie acted like she disapproved but was secretly pleased the Warren cared that much.

29 – Melody: Warren hated singing, even though he was good at it, but he would sing for Will if the boy begged prettily enough.

30 - Star: The night of a meteor shower Layla made everyone make a wish and when Warren and Will's came true, they both silently thanked her.

31 - Home: The first time Will welcomed Warren home after they moved in together, Warren grinned and jumped his partner on the spot.

32 - Confusion: Will was confused about Warren's anger over being called 'flaming,' and the cute little look on the younger boy's face was almost enough to make Warren forget about Lash and Speed's earlier insults - almost.

33 - Fear: Warren wasn't afraid of anything and showed it in his reckless pursuit of bad guys and his desperate quest to get out from under his father's shadow; while Will was afraid of almost everything, including killing someone and losing Warren, and showed it by pulling his punches and holding on to Warren desperately after a particularly dangerous fight.

34 - Lightning/Thunder: Will loves lightning and how it is unpredictable, wild, dangerous, beautiful, and so very much like Warren; but thunder, like Warren's temper, is terrifying in it's ability to rattle the house and shake Will to his very core.

35 - Bonds: Everyone expects Will to always be in control, and he is, _always_, except for those times in the candlelight and shadows when Warren ties him to the bed and Will lets all the control slip away.

36 - Market: Josie Stronghold went to the market every week like any normal wife would; but her shopping list, which included bandages, burn salve, and ingredients for Chinese food, wasn't so normal.

37 – Technology: Warren hated technology because she took Will from him.

38 - Gift: The greatest gift that Warren ever got was when his lover and his father met on Christmas and actually got along.

39 - Smile: The first smile Will ever saw Warren give was the dangerous, pain-promising smile of a predator; and it took Will a couple of years to realize that the shiver it caused wasn't entirely from fear.

40 - Innocence: Warren at first was amazed and amused at the depth of Will's innocence; then later he became amazed and amused at how easy it was to destroy it.

41 – Completion: The day that Warren graduated his mother hugged and kissed him, his friends cheered, Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold patted him on the back and congratulated him, and Will just smiled with silent pride and mouthed, "I love you."

42 – Clouds: As much as Warren enjoyed looking at clouds, he hated it when Will flew through them, even more so when Warren was with him.

43 – Sky: If it wasn't for the fact that Warren liked to cloud watch and star gaze, Will might never have really _looked_ at the sky at all.

44 – Heaven: Lying together after a hard day of crime fighting was pure Heaven.

45 – Hell: Getting up in the mornings to another day of watching each other risk their lives was pure Hell.

46 – Sun: Warren loved the look of Will's sun-bleached hair after a summer spent outdoors.

47 – Moon: Will loved how the moonlight softened Warren's features as they lay out on the roof.

48 – Waves: Whenever the group went to the beach Warren would watch Will play amongst the waves and wish that he wasn't so horribly afraid of the water.

49 – Hair: Sometimes Warren would consider cutting his hair, but then he'd remember how Will's hands bury in it when they kiss and he'd wonder what he was thinking.

50 – Supernova: The day Warren lost complete control of his powers and went 'supernova', Will held tight to him and burned away with him.


	2. Beta

**Fandom:** Sky High

**Pairing:** Warren Peace x Will Stronghold

**Theme: **Beta

**Rating:** R

**Author note: **Wow, I finished this one within 24 hours. Second in my series. I'm on a role. :D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

01 – Walking: Walking was one of the few activities that Will and Warren did together where both were silent and both were comfortable with the silence.

02 – Waltz: When Will tried to teach Warren how to waltz, Warren was so preoccupied by his perpetual embarrassment at his stumbles and missteps that he didn't even notice that Will was always leading.

03 – Wishes: Layla once asked Warren what he would wish for if he was granted three wishes, and she wasn't at all surprised when the first one was Will's heart.

04 – Wonder: Magenta often wondered what held Warren and Will together; then she saw them clinging to each other during the funeral of Barron Battle and she didn't wonder anymore.

05 – Worry: Warren once worried that Will would get burned like everybody else, now he worries that Will might be getting addicted to the heat.

06 – Whimsy: The first and only time Will ever heard Warren say the word "whimsy," he laughed so hard that he didn't notice Warren pick up the table until it was too late.

07 – Waste/Wasteland: It was Layla who laid waste to Will's heart with angry words and bitter tears; it was Warren that cleaned up the wasteland of Will's heart with soft whispers and sweet kisses.

08 – Whiskey and rum: Magenta, oddly enough, once compared the two of them to whiskey and rum – Warren having a kick to him and Will being smooth going down – and she was extremely proud of herself for actually getting Warren to blush.

09 – Weddings: Warren hated attending weddings, especially his friends', as they were a sad reminder of the only way he wasn't joined with Will.

11 – Birthday: On Will's 18th birthday Warren celebrated the fact that his boyfriend was now legal by making out with him in the middle of the party with everyone watching.

12 – Blessing: Warren and Will may never have gotten together if it hadn't been for a small slip of the tongue from Zack, and Warren thanks God everyday for the blessing that is Zack's stupidity.

13 – Bias: When Gwen Peace started at the same school her parents worked at, Will tried not to show too much bias while Warren didn't even bother hiding his favorism. (1)

14 – Burning: Warren often forgot himself and started burning during lovemaking, but Will didn't mind.

15 – Breathing: Will often forgot that breathing was necessary, but Warren always reminded him with carefully placed kisses on the throat.

16 – Breaking: When Will first saw Warren with 'Freeze Girl,' he almost managed to convince himself that the pain in his chest wasn't his heart breaking.

17 – Belief: The only thing that kept Warren going some days was the belief that when he finally died, he would see Will again.

18 – Balloon: Will stopped asking Zack for relationship advice when he said that the quickest way to Warren's heart was a balloon.

19 – Balcony: The second time Warren and Will had sex was on the balcony of a house Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold were in the process of selling, and it took some convincing for the buyers to believe the sounds they were hearing was the house settling.

20 – Bane: Will often thanked every power that may be listening that Warren was now the bane of somebody else's existence.

21 – Quiet: Warren found out quickly was the best way to get Zack to be quiet was to distract him, and making out with Will during a study session was certainly distracting to everyone.

22 – Quirks: One of Warren's quirks that both annoyed and amused Will was the fact that he always used a finger to light cigarettes and candles.

23 – Question: Warren never said 'I love you,' and Will never questioned him about it because he was afraid the answer would be 'no.'

24 – Quarrel: Ethan was astonished at how often Warren and Will quarreled, but he wasn't at all surprised that they always made up before the day was over.

25 – Quitting: Of all the vices that Will found difficult to quit, Warren was the worst.

26 – Jump: Will would jump over Warren in order to annoy him; Warren would jump Will in order to get revenge.

27 – Jester: Will's impression of a court jester was so disturbingly like Stitches that Warren forbad Will from ever doing it again.

28 – Jousting: In a past life, Will fell in love with Warren while jousting against him, and the only person this surprises is the gipsy that tells them.

29 – Jewel: Warren gave Will a large and rare jewel on their fifth anniversary – Will didn't ask where and how he actually got it.

30 – Just: Will is always just and humane about his treatment of bad guys – Warren just wishes that his lover would lose his temper and pummel someone on occasion so Warren wouldn't look so bad.

31 – Smirk: The one expression that Will wasn't comfortable with wearing was a smirk, though he loved how it looked on Warren.

32 – Sorrow: Warren tried not to let the sorrow of Will's betrayal take over, but it was difficult when the people around him did nothing but trash talk the man they once worshiped.

33 – Stupidity: Though neither of them know it, the first thing Warren Peace and Will Stronghold ever agreed upon was that the one thing Zack had in abundance was stupidity.

34 – Serenade: Warren once warned Will against serenading him – Will did it anyway, fireballs be damned.

35 – Sarcasm: Will wasn't very good at sarcasm, but he could spot it when Warren used it against him and always made his displeasure known by setting up the couch for the night.

36 – Sordid: Royal Pain once referred to Will and Warren's relationship as sordid, and Warren was impressed at how thoroughly his lover beat the shit out of her.

37 – Soliloquy: When Will got the lead in some romantic play where he would have to kiss some girl Warren was not happy, but during a soliloquy Will's eyes met his in the audience and Warren knew that his boyfriend was pretending it was him all along.

38 – Sojourn: What was meant to be a brief sojourn in Warren's apartment after a super villain destroyed Will's became permanent after Warren pinned him against the bathroom wall and fucked him right there – and neither minded the change of plans.

39 – Share: It didn't take long for Warren to decide that sharing Will with Layla wasn't going to work, and didn't mind at all when Flower Power slapped him after he told her about his affair with her fiancé.

40 – Solitary: Warren figured that the day his father was let out of solitary was the day Will dumped Layla and fell in love with him – and Warren was more than a little freaked out when both happened within the same week.

41 – Nowhere: Warren discovered Will's nonexistent navigation skills when the younger boy got them stranded in the middle on nowhere without gas and had to fly them to the nearest town.

42 – Neutral: When Barron Battle escaped and restarted the small war between him and the Commander, Warren couldn't decide which side to take – but finally he decided to take Will's stance and remain neutral.

43 – Nuance: It took years of careful study for Will to get the nuances of Warren's personality and he still isn't done – which, in Will's opinion, is just fine because he plans on spending the rest of their lives figuring his lover out.

44 – Near: Warren sometimes wonders if he has a psychic connection with Will because he can always sense when the other is near.

45 – Natural: Warren hates the all-natural crap that Layla cooks, but Will makes him eat it anyway.

46 – Horizon: Sometimes Will looks at the horizon in the middle of the night and sees what looks like sunrise – which is, in reality, a sign of his lover on a rampage – and he'll smile in contentment.

47 – Valiant: Back before Steve Stronghold and Barron Battle were mortal enemies their sons' would play together and the too men would laugh as Will pretended to be the valiant superhero and Warren the insidious super villain – and thinking back on it Steve couldn't help thinking of how the boys foreshadowed future events for both generations. (2)

48 – Virtuous: Nobody could ever accuse Warren of being virtuous, but Will knew that – deep down – Warren was the an okay guy.

49 – Victory: When Warren Peace and Will Stronghold teamed up in 'Save the Citizen,' victory was always inevitable.

50 – Defeat: Will never knew defeat until Warren became his opponent and made him lose the desire to win.

------------------------------------------------

(1)(I feel the need to explain the complicated back-story to this one. Basically, as adults Warren and Will have decided that they want a child. Will accidentally finds out that Medulla never actually destroyed the Pacifier and gets an idea. He feels bad about how Sue Tenny was treated during her first time at Sky High, so he breaks into prison offers Gwen a third chance at life. After she realizes that Will genuinely wants to help her, Gwen agrees and lets him zap her with the Pacifier. Will brings her home claiming that he found her on the street. He and Warren adopt her. After some convincing, Warren agrees to call her Gwen. The only people who know who she really is are Will and Medulla. I'm thinking of actually making a story out of this. Feedback and opinions on the plot would be appreciated.)

(2)(Blatant AU. In the movie Will had never heard about Warren until his friends told him who he was. There is no way they could have known each other previously unless Will was pretending to not remember him. Hmm, another interesting story idea.)


	3. Gamma

**Fandom:** Sky High

**Pairing:** Warren Peace x Will Stronghold

**Theme: **Gamma

**Rating:** R

**Author note: **This one took a while longer, partly because I didn't have a lot of time to work on it, partly because 1sentence took a while to approve my re-claim of this pairing. I'm not quite satisfied with this batch, but I don't think I can do anything more with them. I'm hoping I'll do better on the next one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

01 – Ring: Even though they couldn't get married legally, that didn't stop them from exchanging rings in front of select family and friends.

02 – Hero: Warren never thought he'd be a real hero, but when Will graduated the year after him and insisted on them being partners, Warren figured that he might have a chance after all.

03 – Memory: Memory is a very tricky thing, especially when you're a human – Will _thinks_ that he remembers Warren kissing him at prom, but when the older boy pretends nothing happened, Will wonders if he remembered correctly.

04 – Box: Pieces of Layla were found in a cardboard box on her front porch the day after Will caught her flirting with Warren – Warren refuses to admit, even to himself, that his boyfriend might have been that seriously unhinged that he'd do something like that to one of their best friends.

05 – Run: While Warren was on the run from the police and every superhero in the world for his crimes, the last person he expected to run with him was Will.

06 – Hurricane: Will was once actually stupid enough to attempt flying through a hurricane, and Warren made sure he knew how stupid a thing it was to do by being a bit rough while bandaging Will's injuries.

07 – Wings: Warren once said that Will cold pass as Angel from X-men if only he had the wings – Layla added this comment to her secret list of 'things that will get Warren put on the couch for the night.'

08 – Cold: Will use to hate the cold, but now he thinks it is a welcome change from Warren's all consuming heat.

09 – Red: Another of Layla's odd question had been, "If you could pick a color to describe Warren, what would it be," and Will with out any hesitation said red – much to the amusement of everybody but Warren.

10 – Drink: Warren doesn't like drinking in general, but he does like how easy it is to get Will into bad after his friend has had a few too many.

11 – Midnight: Every time Will has a fight with Layla, Warren is woken up at midnight by his best friend at his window – and he doesn't have to let the other boy in and he doesn't have to let him curl up at his side in bed, but if this all he can ever have with Will, Warren would gladly take it.

12 – Temptation: Whenever Will threw his head back and exposed his neck to his lover's lips, Warren always had to suppress the temptation to sink his teeth in and mark him in a more permanent way.

13 – View: When the two of them stood at the edge of Sky High and Will asked if Warren liked the view, Warren didn't mean the scenery when he said 'yes.'

14 – Music: Warren wasn't surprised that he and Will had different tastes in music, but he was surprised that the other boy was willing to forfeit his own likes for his friend's.

15 – Silk: When Will was captured by Warren, he was pampered with rich food, jewels, and silk clothing – a feeling that Will was ashamed to admit he enjoyed.

16 – Cover: It is required of all Sky High graduates that pick a cover before becoming super heroes, but when Warren told guidance councilor that the only 'cover' he wanted was a bed sheet covering him and Will, the woman wasn't the least bit amused.

17 – Promise: Warren didn't believe in making promises, but in spite of that he did make a promise to himself that he would never hurt Will – too bad the reason he didn't like making promises was because he could never keep them.

18 –Dream: It would just figure that the first wet dream Will ever had would be about the boy in the sleeping bag next to him.

19 – Candle: Warren insisted on the only source of light in their bedroom being candlelight – and while his mother insisted it was a fire hazard, Will figured that since his lover could be considered a walking fire hazard it didn't really matter.

20 – Talent: Will was at times jealous of Warren's seemingly endless list of talents, but then he remember one of his own talents – the ability to make Warren's higher brain functions stop with a single touch.

21 –Silence: Warren very much believed in the saying "silence is golden" – which is why Will often found himself restraining his boyfriend from killing Zack.

22 – Journey: Warren got lost many times during the journey known as life, but he found that the paths he followed always eventually led him back to Will.

23 –Fire: Warren's temper was as fiery as his powers, and whenever he got angry with Will, his lover would just stand there and let him burn.

24 – Strength: When Will got angry he forgot to control his strength, and whenever Warren royally screwed up he willing accepted the bruises that came with Will's temper.

25 – Mask: The theme for his senior prom was 'Midnight Masquerade' and it was agreed that none of them would be allowed to see the others costumes; but Warren had no problem picking out all his friends, especially Will who, like Warren, didn't bother wearing a fancy costume anyway.

26 – Ice: Warren never quite figured out why Will would always glare at ice whenever he got near it, nor could he figure out why Layla laughed at him when he tried asking her about it.

27 – Fall: The one black eye that Warren was proud of getting was when Will had tripped and fallen on him, and Warren, in all is masculine stupidity said, "Finally falling for me, Stronghold?"

28 – Forgotten: The first time Warren had forgotten their anniversary, Will locked him out of the house; the second time, Will threw a dicing knife at his head; the third time, Will didn't' speak to him for a week; and the fourth time and final time, Will cried so hard that Warren swore to himself that he'd finally get a calendar.

29 – Dance: Will hated to dance, not because he wasn't good at it, but because Warren always made it seem like something sexual and Will always ended up sporting a hard on.

30 – Body: The one thing about Will that Warren could never get enough of was his body – a fact that he makes known by taking the other boy again and again.

31 – Sacred: Their first kiss was supposed to be a sacred moment for them, and then Zack and Magenta had to ruin it by cat calling them.

32 – Farewells: Knowing that Warren hates farewells, instead of saying "good bye" Will says "see you later" in his last dying breath.

33 – World: Whenever the emergency phone rings in the middle of tender moment and Warren feels like telling the world to 'fuck off,' Will always talks him out of it.

34 – Formal: Warren didn't like formal occasions, so whenever Will dragged him to one he would always wear his father's tux to irritate the other guests – a fact that Will found endlessly amusing and the sole reason he took his lover to those occasions to begin with.

35 – Fever: The only time Warren was ever sick his fever was so high that the only person who could touch him was Will – needless to say, Will didn't go to school those three days.

36 – Laugh: It was a full year after they became friends that Will heard Warren actually laugh for the first time – the sound alone made Will lose his heart to his friend.

37 – Lies: Warren worried that Will would one day get tired of the lies and leave – he sometimes wanted to ask, but wasn't willing to take the risk.

38 – Forever: Warren knows that 'forever' was impossible, but he was more than happy to settle with 'for now.'

39 – Overwhelmed: Warren was at times overwhelmed by the sheer life that Will radiated in everything he did – that was most apparent when they kissed.

40 – Whisper: Warren realized that he needed to teach Will how to whisper when they got captured by Royal Pain for the second time.

41 – Wait: Warren didn't like to wait, and he especially didn't like waiting for Will to figure out if he loved him or not.

42 – Talk: Will talked, constantly, so Warren always knew when he was upset because he wasn't talking anymore.

43 – Search: Will searched for Warren for five years, and when he found him in the arms of Blizzard, Will wished he hadn't.

44 – Hope: Will didn't believe in hope, mostly because he knew that it wouldn't get him anywhere with Warren.

45 – Eclipse: You're never supposed to look directly at a solar eclipse – that's what Layla told them, but they were too busy looking at each other to listen.

46 – Gravity: After he gained the ability to fly Will stopped taking gravity seriously – up until the point were he almost lost Warren to it.

47 – Highway: Every Sunday the two of them would drive up and down the highway and completely forget all duties to everyone but each other.

48 – Unknown: Warren once had a dream that he was completely unknown to his lover, and it took sometime after for Will to convince him that he'd never be forgotten.

49 – Lock: Warren didn't see why Will bothered with a lock on their front door; it wouldn't stop any of the people who would break into their house anyway.

50 – Breathe: Will was once a hair's breadth away from death, and that night in the hospital Warren stayed up the whole night just watching him breathe.


	4. Delta

**Fandom:** Sky High

**Pairing:** Warren Peace x Will Stronghold

**Theme: **Delta

**Rating:** R

**Author note:** I am so sorry this took so long! It was taking me so long to complete this set that for a few days I had forgotten it completely. It was supposed to be completed Sunday. I finally finished it with some inspiration from Steven Strait's "House Lights." sighs He has an awesome voice. And another sorry to the reader who had requested less character deaths. I tried, I really did, but the Character Death!whore in me wouldn't allow it. I'm not sure if there is anything in here that warrants an R rating, but better to be safe than sorry. Hope you enjoy this batch. One more to go.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

01 – Air: The one disadvantage that kissing had was that while Will didn't need air all the time, Warren did.

02 – Apples: Warren didn't understand why Layla always gave Will apples on his birthday, nor did he particularly like it, but as much as he wanted to he could ever bring himself to burn them.

03 – Beginnings: Will found that the beginnings of relationships were always dangerous – his parents' relationship started with the first defeat of Royal Pain, his and Layla's started with the second defeat of Royal Pain – and he wondered what it would take for Warren to finally stop running away from his feelings.

04 – Bugs: The one thing that Layla absolutely hated was bugs, and it took some major convincing from Will - no matter how many times she tried to break them apart, she meant well, she really did – for Warren to agree not to take advantage of this fact.

05 – Coffee: The only time Layla could ever recall Warren putting Will on the couch for the night was when the younger man gave his lover a t-shirt reading, "Fueled by Coffee."

06 – Dark: Warren would have taken serious advantage of the darkness of the power-outage if Zack hadn't started glowing just as he was leaning into Will's personal space.

07 – Despair: As a Stronghold, Will wasn't allowed to feel despair, even when the man he loves is obsessed with their best friend.

08 – Doors: Magenta once commented that the two of them might actually be quieter if they left the doors open, and then mentally congratulated herself on once again making Warren blush.

09 – Drink: The last thing Warren needs after an argument with his mom is a drink, which is why Will always discretely hides the bottles while the argument is taking place.

10 – Duty: Will's parents always said that he had a duty to uphold, which made choosing whether or not to let Warren get away all the more difficult.

11 – Earth: During on assignment to the moon, Warren looked back at the Earth and wondered why he put so much effort into protecting something so insignificant – when he met Will at the space port he had his answer.

12 – End: Warren knows that at the end – the end of the day, the end of the week, the end of his _life_ – the only person he wants to be there is Will.

13 – Fall: Layla wasn't surprised by Will's fall from grace, but she was surprised that Warren was the first to fall at his hands. (1)

14 – Fire: The end of the world was all fire and brimstone and Will wished that Warren had lived long enough to see the beauty that they had both strived for.

15 – Flexible: Lash wasn't the least bit ashamed to admit that he used his abilities to spy on people, nor was he ashamed to admit that his favorite people to watch were Peace and Stronghold when they were alone in the boy's locker room.

16 – Flying: Warren couldn't stand to fly in an _airplane_; there was no way in hell he was ever letting himself be at the mercy of Will's precarious grip.

17 – Food: When Will discovered that his powers made food optional he stopped eating regularly – that is, until Layla and Warren realized that he wasn't eating and ganged up on him.

18 – Foot: The worst part of teaching Will some of the more intimate dances wasn't having the younger boy step on his foot, or even listening to his stuttered apologies every time; the worst part for Warren was having the boy so close to him and not being able to _do_ anything about it.

19 – Grave: Will always went with Warren to his father's grave, and always stayed back until his lover had said what he wanted and gotten his tears under control again.

20 – Green: Warren use to hate the color green, but when Layla went out of her way to help him and Will get together, he decided that green wasn't so bad after all.

21 – Head: After Warren first saw Will Stronghold in the cafeteria on the first day of school he couldn't get the younger boy out of his head; so he decided that the best thing to do was take off the other boy's head instead.

22 – Hollow: Warren sometimes joked that Will's head was hollow, but he wasn't laughing the day a super villain made this true.

23 – Honor: Warren secretly considered it an honor that he succeeded where Layla failed.

24 – Hope: No matter what her initial reaction was, Layla now carries the hope that Warren and Will can last forever.

25 – Light: Because electric lighting gave Warren headaches, Will found himself having to adjust to using candlelight at home.

26 – Lost: Will got lost on his first day at Sky High, and to his shock Warren was the one who showed him where to go.

27 – Metal: Warren and Will have a metal bed – now they just need a metal mattress that was actually comfortable.

28 – New: Warren wasn't quite sure what to make of all his new friends at first, but he did know that no matter what he wanted to be close to his new crush for as long as possible.

29 – Old: Warren never thought about getting old, mostly because he didn't think he'd live to _become_ old, but being near Will and the pure life he radiated made him wish he could.

30 – Peace: Warren loved the peace that came with the two of them being alone in Will's room.

31 – Poison: When an assassin tried to poison Warren, he learned why the Captain and Supernova made such a good team – they were willing to kill for each other.

32 – Pretty: Will once had the nerve to call Warren 'pretty' – he really shouldn't have been so surprised when the other boy torched his bed.

33 – Rain: Warren hates rain, and only tolerates it because Will loves it.

34 – Regret: Of all the emotions that Warren has to deal with on a daily basis, the regret of letting Will go was the only one he couldn't ignore.

35 – Roses: Every year on their anniversary Warren leaves a bouquet of burning roses for Will to find in their room – Will is never sure whether he should laugh or scold Warren for creating such a huge fire hazard.

36 – Secret: Will couldn't keep a secret to save his life, which is why the whole school very quickly knew about his crush on Warren – except Warren himself, that is.

37 – Snakes: When Warren got a boa constrictor as a pet Will had to hold Magenta back from pummeling him; later, when Will was putting a ice pack to Warren's eye, the fire starter silently thought it was all worth it to hear his boyfriends laughter.

38 – Snow: When it was snowing Warren would on occasion try to warm him and Will up by wrapping both of them in his coat.

39 – Solid: Originally Warren thought that the only solid part of Will Stronghold was his skull, but later found out that Will had other solid parts, too.

40 – Spring: Most people don't know that Magenta was a yaoi fangirl who was secretly rooting for Warren, or that spring was a constant reminder for her and Warren that Will almost ended up with Layla

41 – Stable: During a vacation at the ranch Layla's grandparents own it took every trick the group had to make sure the grandparents didn't find out what Warren and Will were really doing in the stable.

42 – Strange: Of all the strange things Magenta has seen since starting at Sky High, nothing could beat the day that Will lost a bet to Warren and had to wear a dress to school.

43 – Summer: Summer was Warren's least favorite season when Will and Layla were still dating, if only because Will tended to wear less clothing than usual and Warren wasn't yet allowed to touch what was shown off.

44 – Taboo: Of all the things that they didn't talk about, their fathers' rivalry was the most taboo.

45 – Ugly: Warren indulged Will's hobby of collecting souvenirs from their battles most of the time, but he would not let Will bring something as ugly as Royal Pain's helmet into the house.

46 – War: As much as he hated his last name for its contradiction of his nature, Warren hated how fitting his first name was, no matter how much Will told him otherwise.

47 – Water: Warren could stand water in small doses – the tub of water that Will dumped on his head as a "birthday surprise" was not a small dose.

48 – Welcome: The first time Warren had dinner at the Strongholds' he was extremely nervous, but Will's parents went out of their way to make him feel welcome.

49 – Winter: Will didn't mind winter as much as he use to – after all, his boyfriend was probably the world's biggest hot water bottle.

50 – Wood: After much debate over the issue Warren and Will decided that buying a mostly wooden house would be tempting fate a little too much.

-----------------------------------

(1) It wasn't until I finished the other three seasons that I realized that it meant 'fall' as in the season. Oops. But I liked what I had written so much that I left it as it was. After all, the words in the sets are supposed to be up to our interpretation.


	5. Epsilon

**Fandom:** Sky High

**Pairing:** Warren Peace x Will Stronghold

**Theme: **Epsilon

**Rating:** R

**Author note: **Done! Finally! (Does a happy dance) Ugh, this one really strained my imagination. But I've finished, and I am never doing anything like this again. I'll stick to regular fanfiction from now on, thank you. I hope all the readers enjoyed reading my sentences, no matter how disturbing they could be at times. I hope to write some fics/drabbles based on some of these sentences. Until then, see ya!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

01 – Motion: Warren often watched Will while he was in motion – whether it was during Save the Citizen, a conversation, or sex Will had a energy to his motion that called to Warren.

02 – Cool: When they first met Will though Warren was really cool; now he thinks Warren is really hot.

03 – Young: The boys often reveled in one of the advantages of being young – great stamina in bed.

04 – Last: At first Magenta wondered how long Will and Layla's relationship would last, then she wondered how long Warren and Will's refusal to acknowledge that they care for each other would last; now she wonders how long their self-imposed separation will last.

05 – Wrong: Warren thought that Will would never love him in a million years – he was never happier to be proven wrong.

06 – Gentle: Warren always tried to be gentle when making love, but Will would have none of that.

07 – One: It took a lot of words to build their relationship; it took only one to tear it apart.

08 – Thousand: Warren is can think of a thousand ways to make Will blush right off the top of his head; his friends can only think of ten ways to make him blush.

09 – King: Another childhood game they played was a medieval one with Will as the king and Warren as the knight, and the game always started with the knight pledging his loyalty to his king.

10 – Learn: Will wanted to learn how to ride a motorcycle; Warren wants him to learn to wear a helmet, if only so people won't be so suspicious when Will doesn't crack his head open.

11 – Blur: Ethan only remembers Will wearing a skirt, Lash groping him, and Warren's hands bursting into flame – everything after that was a blur.

12 – Wait: Warren hated to wait, and he particularly hated waiting for Will to figure out what he wanted so they could order dinner.

13 – Change: Will would never change; but that's okay, because Warren didn't want him to.

14 – Command: Will liked bondage, he liked being blindfolded, and he especially liked following Warren's every command.

15 – Hold: After major fights against super villains Will wanted Warren to fuck him; after a major natural disaster Will wanted Warren to hold him.

16 – Need: As much as he needed all his friends, Will probably needed Warren the most.

17 – Vision: Sight was something Warren always took for granted – that is, until he could no longer see Will's smile.

18 – Attention: Attention was the one thing Will never lacked; therefore it was no surprise that he was lonely whenever Warren didn't pay attention to him.

19 – Soul: Warren didn't usually think about heavy subjects such as souls, but when Layla brought it up in one of her more bizarre conversations he found himself wondering about the state of his soul compared to Will's.

20 – Picture: Layla's favorite picture in the world was of Warren and Will asleep on the couch during an all night study session; she never would have pegged Warren as a cuddler.

21 – Fool: Warren always thought that Will was a little foolish; it wasn't until he almost lost him in more ways than one that Warren realized that he was the fool.

22 – Mad: Will never liked making Warren mad, if only because Warren tended to burn things when he was angry.

23 – Child: Warren didn't ask too many questions when Will brought a child into their home; to this day he still doesn't realize that he has been helping to re-raise Sue Tenny aka Gwen Grayson aka Royal Pain.

24 – Now: For most of his life Warren was mostly a "later" person; since meeting Will he was become more of a "now" person.

25 – Shadow: Fire creates moving shadows that once made Will nervous; now, the shadows that are created by Warren's flames sooth him.

26 – Goodbye: Will never says goodbye, so when he did Warren realized that they were now over.

27 – Hide: Will didn't believe in hiding, which made it extremely difficult for Warren to convince him that hiding there relationship from the public was a good idea.

28 – Fortune: The only part of Chinese food that Will liked was the fortune cookies, and Warren always made sure to bring some for him after his shift at the Paper Lantern.

29 – Safe: Warren always gave off a dangerous aura, which was fine with Will who thought being safe was really boring.

30 – Ghost: The only one of the group that actually believed in ghosts was Zack; so when Will and Warren came back after spending a night in Maxville's haunted house looking really freaked out, Zack decided that it was a good opportunity to gloat.

31 – Book: Warren writes books based on their own lives; Will finds it amusing that the readers never realize that most of the stories in these books actually happened.

32 – Eye: When they stumbled across Principal Powers and Coach Boomer making out in the broom closet, Warren didn't even bother suppressing the urge to cover Will's eyes.

33 – Never: Will said never say 'never'; Warren said that he just did.

34 – Sing: Will didn't understand why Warren suddenly wanted a career in music, but he could deal with it; what he couldn't deal with was Warren's refusal to sing for him in private.

35 – Sudden: A lot of events in their lives were sudden – their first meeting; their becoming friends; their first kiss – but neither one of them would trade any of that suddenness for the world.

36 – Stop: Rin didn't like messing with the timeline, but couldn't suppress the urge to stop time when one of Warren's attacks got a little too close to hitting his partner. (1)

37 – Time: Rin the Time-shifter knows that time is a circle and everything that happens, happens again later; therefore, she wasn't all that surprised when Warren Peace approached her after Will Stronghold's death at Barron Battle's hands.

38 – Wash: Warren always enjoyed washing up after a good sparing session – mostly because Will always joined him in the shower.

39 – Torn: Several hours after the fight with Layla, Will found Warren behind the Paper Lantern with his chest torn open with plants growing from the open wound; he was so devastated that he couldn't even bring himself to cry. (2)

40 – History: They say that history repeats itself; Will says that "they" can go screw themselves and Warren agrees wholeheartedly.

41 – Power: Most people wonder how two people with completely different powers could possible work together so well as a team; they don't take into consideration just how creative Warren and Will can be with their abilities.

42 – Bother: Warren once wanted Will and his friends not to bother him; now he still doesn't want the friends bothering him, but didn't mind Will at all.

43 – God: Neither of the boys really believed in God; Warren because he had seen too much pain in the world, Will because religion was so much a part of his family's cover that he couldn't really take it seriously.

44 – Wall: Warren liked walls; they were the perfect things to pin Will against when neither of them wanted to go to the trouble of finding a bed.

45 – Naked: Warren once burned all of Will's clothes off – in the middle of a school hallway – and it was a complete coincidence that Magenta had a camera with her that day, too.

46 – Drive: Of all the things that Will can do, driving isn't one of them – Warren found this out the hard way.

47 – Harm: Layla once said that Will wouldn't harm a fly; Warren said that it's a good thing that Royal Pain wasn't a fly, then; Will said that they both need to shut up before Medulla catches them talking.

48 – Precious: Everyone has a person who is most precious to them; Warren was more than a little surprised to realize during the fight with Royal Pain that Will was his.

49 – Hunger: Will could deal with physical hunger without a problem – it was the not-so-physical hunger he felt when Warren was kissing him that drove him up the wall.

50 – Believe: Of all the capacities that humans have the one that made the least sense to Warren was belief, especially how Will could have so much of it left after all that has happened.

------------------------------

(1) Rin the Time-shifter was a random character I made up a little while ago. I wrote 'Time' before 'Stop' and for some reason the most obvious sentence for both themes came from a story idea I was already considering writing. Consider this a preview of that story if I actually do write it.

(2) I feel I must explain my extremely different portrayals of Layla all throughout this project. One sentence I have her as a sweet, understanding friend, the next she is a homicidal maniac. First I have to say that I love Layla, I think she is a great character. I honestly think that, push-come-to-shove, she would be very understanding, even supportive of Will and Warren's relationship. But I also believe that she is very human, and even her seemingly boundless patience has its limits. She could very well snap if pushed hard enough as her fight with Penny in the movie showed. I think that given the right circumstances she could very well lose it and do something she would not usually do. I don't mean to bash her, I don't like character bashing in general, but this is how some of my little plot bunnies tend to turn out. I hope I haven't offended anybody who actually likes Layla with some of my sentences.


End file.
